Dave: Remix one of her fave songs
by Courtney Ravensdale
Summary: Dave snaps at Jade when she spends a lot of her time with Jake. She leaves, and how does he apologize? Oneshot, DaveJade with protectivebrother!John. T for language.


Dave was sick of it. There he was, sitting at home alone (without Jade) while she was out with Jake fucking English (without him).

Again.

It fucking pissed him off.

It was eleven thirty-seven (with twelve seconds) when the apartment door opened. Dave was sitting in the kitchen, writing an email to one of his potential clients on his laptop. He could practically feel the smile on her face as she waltzed into the main room. "Hey," she greeted sweetly.

Jade came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his neck, but he shrugged her off.

"Hi." His voice sounded so flat. Emotionless.

"Sorry for being so late, Jake needed swing by Jane's for a bit, and they got caught up in a conversation." Her apology was sincere, but Dave had heard it much too often of late.

"Fuckin' great for them." He hadn't turned from his computer. When he did a few seconds later, she had the most innocent look of confusion and worry on her face. "Is something wrong?"

"Nope, everything's just absolutely fuckin' dandy." He looked up at her through his shades, knowing his language-which he had severely restricted, _for her_-would give her a clue.

Jade moved closer to him, placing a hand on his arm. "Are you al-"

"No, I'm not fucking alright!" Dave's severity of tone and sudden volume frightened her. Her hand retracted as she recoiled, scared.

"Almost every single fucking day, you're out with that asshole. Here I am, your _boyfriend _of nine months, and you won't even fucking acknowledge me!" He fell silent.

Her petite frame was trembling slightly, and her green eyes-the colour of the Green Sun itself-were wide. She really hadn't seen this coming.

He rose, lanky limbs stretching for the bottle of whiskey tucked away above the refrigerator. Dave took a long gulp from the bottle, then looked back at her.

Jade took a shaky breath, then said quietly, "I didn't know you wanted my attention so bad, Dave. You always seem so busy, and I don't like to disturb you."

The blonde took another swig of liquour. "Well guess what? I've been here for the _last three days _while you went out. Maybe if you enjoy hanging with Jake so fucking much, why don't you date _him _instead?"

She broke. Her face contorted into a grimace, tears spilling onto her cheeks. She fled to her-their-bedroom, leaving Dave standing in the kitchen.

Even with the slight buzz he was already getting (from not very much exposure to alcohol), Dave knew he had seriously fucked up. He stumbled towards the bedroom. "Jade-"

"I'm going to John's, Dave." She pushed past him with a duffel bag, heading towards the front door.

Dave grabbed her arm, and she threw it off, staring straight into his eyes (through the shades), letting him see what he'd done.

He froze, unable to react.

She was gone, and he could almost hear her unspoken words towards him.

_I'll be waiting._

* * *

Dave waited three days, four hours, eleven minutes, and thirty-seven seconds for her to come back.

She didn't.

He kept trying to think of some way to apologise (and make her believe that he really meant it), but the right answer just kept slipping through his fingers. He flopped on the couch, unable to will himself to move.

Day 4, here it was. The ache in his head felt like a thousand pounds. He had no intention of drinking today.

The stereo was on, playing one of her CD's. She liked to make CD's of her favourite songs. A slow song came on, heavy with somewhat metal-like percussion and a lax bass.

Dave sat up slightly, intrigued as to why she would like a song like this. He could hear the subtle electronic tones underneath the beat. Not really her style.

The verse started, and he decided it must be the lyrics. The song itself was in a minor key, and somewhat mysterious-sounding. The lyrics, on the other hand, were melancholic, seeming to look for purchase in the listener.

Dave bobbed his head to the beat. It was a catchy song, for its uniqueness, he supposed.

The chorus made an appearance after the second verse, and Dave (quite literally) sat up and stared at the stereo. Those lyrics were scrawled all over her things: notebooks, scraps of paper, corners of book pages, even her college homework assignments.

It was as if a floodlight was flicked on inside his head; ideas of how to _perfectly _apologise flooded his mind, each with their own twist and emotion.

He put a metaphorical finger on his favourite, pinning it at the front of the mind. Now Dave would not stop thinking about it until it was done. It was an arduous task, but he finished in a mere four hours, two before he wanted to place his idea in action. He whipped out his phone.

-turntechGodhead (TG) began pestering ectoBiologist (EB) at 21: 03-

TG: no name club

TG: eleven

TG: bring jade

-turntechGodhead (TG) ceased pestering ectoBiologist (EB) at 21:04-

* * *

Dave had arrived at No Name Club, a regular gig for him, a half hour after he messaged John. The turntables beckoned, and the bar was half-empty since it was still relatively early and a weekday. The blonde flashstepped up to the turntable. He pulled out his laptop, flipped it open and hooked it up to the sound system. He danced his fingers over the keys, and corresponding sounds emanated from the speakers. The few people at the bar looked up, and Strider smirked. He pulled the microphone out from the stand. "You guys ready for some real music now?"

A cheer from the bar.

He started one of his usual remixes, one that had landed him a shitload of money a few months ago. The patrons at the bar pulled out phones and called friends, telling them to get their asses over there, that there was a sick DJ that night.

Dave didn't do much up at the turntables. A couple girls (drunk off their asses) tried to flirt with him, tugging at his skintight black shirt, fingers dancing near the waistband of his jeans. He pushed them away coldly, saying that he was there to work, not play. They sulked back to their 'clique' with childish pouts on their glossed lips.

The club got really crowded pretty fast, and Dave kept an eye on the clock. His fingers danced on the turntables as he also watched the door for his best friend and his sister. The time sped by, both with Dave immersing himself in his work and the speed of the turntables. (Didn't help that Dave was a god of time.)

Eleven rolled around. Dave's eyes kept flicking to the door, and sure enough, it opened shortly after the designated time. In came John, Jade holding onto his arm like a puppy. Luckily, neither of them spotted the DJ, and the song was coming to a close. Dave flicked a couple switches on the tables and started his new track. Grabbing the mic, he said, "Gonna slow it down a bit for the couples out there tonight."

Both John's blue and Jade's green eyes flashed to the DJ's table. He shot a smirk at them, then slowly began mixing the track after returning his gaze to the stats on his laptop.

The heavy percussion of the song was changed to a simple drumbeat, while the bass was amplified. Instead of the lengthy intro, the lyrics came in after only a few beats. The singer's voice was softened, rounded even. Underneath the singer, Dave added very faint whispers of sweet nothings to add to the lyrics.

Jade's eyes stayed locked on Strider, and widened when she realized what the song was. Her grip on John's arm tightened, and she muttered something in his ear. John's eyes also widened, and his gaze moved from Dave to his sister. He nodded and replied, and Jade released his arm to move through the crowd. Dave's gaze missed the exchange, so he was slightly surprised when he glanced back up to find John staring intently at him. His eyes widened beneath the shades, and the blonde visibly swallowed. The look John was giving him was along the lines of "don't fuck this up, dave, this is my sister here."

Crimson eyes searched for the ebony hair, and located it near the stairs leading backstage to the DJ table. The security guards were halting her, but they shortly recognised her and let her enter the stairwell.

Dave started freaking out internally. _Shit shit shit shit shit shit _he began transitioning the song into the second half faster than he wanted to originally. By the time she would reach the table _four minutes and thirteen seconds _the song would be well into the second song, perfect.

Dave kept himself calm and cool as Jade entered the booth. Her eyes were hard, but he knew better than to judge her emotions just through what was on the surface. Hidden underneath that cold exterior was a questioning look, one that wondered what he was gonna do.

The song transitioned smoothly into the second half, and it had been remixed from contemporary pop into more of a ballroom dance. Dave offered his hand like the gentleman he was, and Jade fixed him with a curious look before accepting. The couple danced around the area for the DJ, and when the song ended, Dave slipped off his shades (allowing her to see his eyes for the first time), matched her gaze, and murmured, "I'm sorry."

Jade hugged him tightly, and he could feel her tremble. She said quietly, "I missed you..."

Dave wrapped his arms around her and pressed his lips to the top of her head. "I missed you too, Harley."


End file.
